Making Up For a Betrayal
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot based on the Ash gets Betrayed concept. May feels bad years after she and the others tried to convince sash to give up being a Pokemon master and now she is facing him in the finals of a tournament after he became the first Aloha Region Pokemon Champion. advanceshipping. Participant in the Advancers Forum fanfic/fanart/AMV Contest.


**I admit I am biased when I wanted to see if I can find betrayal stories where May is not among the traitors as I am a huge Advanceshipper. I decided to try writing this oneshot of a scene I always wanted to put in an Advanceshipping betrayal story if I tried writing a full one.**

 **Also I have not yet seen the Sun and Moon anime mainly because of the school premise but I completed and loved the game (my preorder of Pokemon Sun even came with a cool small toy of Solgaleo and I have defended my title as Champion in the game various times and even caught all the ultra Beasts) so I will check it out at some point. Anyway, hope you like it.**

May Maple was known as the Queen of Hoenn, seventeen years old and was quite famous as a champion coordinator. She had won various ribbons, trophies and medals in various contests and tournaments. She was the crush of many boys her age and younger and many aspiring coordinators looked to her as a role model. Though she was not proud of herself for what she had done years ago.

After her friend who had originally helped her overcome her dislike of Pokemon, Ash Ketchum came up short in another league she and other companies and friends of Ash came together to try and convince him to settle down and give ups his dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master. He kept setting himself up for disappointment and could do well with another profession.

She had admitted to them beforehand she had a crush on Ash and a main reason for wanting to do this was that if he was not travelling for Pokemon leagues he could accompany her on her contests. They supported the idea of her revealing her feelings to Ash and they put their plan into motion.

It did not go so well with Ash being determined to keep going but they were persistent but things gotten angry and May in anger shouted at him saying "I love you Ash but you are stuck on a childish dream!" that was the straw as Ash told them he was leaving without them and shouted back saying if they don't give up their dreams and paths why should he?

True to his word he left on his own journey saying goodbye to his mum and afterwards they kind of started to regret what they tried to do and May could not believe she let her feelings revealed to him in such a way. Plus Ash's mum Delia told them that she was disappointed in them and hoped they could make up with him when they meet him again. She took May aside and told her that Ash speaks about her more than the others and May could tell what her words and smile meant.

She could have done this differently if she admitted her feelings to him beforehand and go over her concerns normally and gently but no she ruined it...

Years went by and May went through her career as a Pokemon Coordinator, she was shocked along with the others when the news got out that in the Aloha Region's first Pokemon League the winner and their first ever Champion was Ash! She could not help but stare at the photo of him with the trophy and told herself she should have been there supporting him. They all swore they would make up with him the first chance they got...

That chance came when there was an open tournament featuring many Gym Leaders, coordinators and champions. Ash participated and seemed to be intentionally avoiding all of his old friends when they tried to come up to him to congratulate and apologise to them. Seeing him take part in the tournament matches showed how much he improved and May did well as well managing to make it to the finals against Ash.

She nervously listened to some of Ash's old friends, her brother Max and parents wish her the best of luck against Ash in her locker room before they went to the audience area to get their seats. They were all confident that afterwards they can make things up with Ash but she was not so sure.

She gulped as she heard the intercom call for the finalists to go to their entrance spots. She gulped as she took her Pokeballs and got ready.

*MUFAB*

"For the first finalist, from Pallet Town, the Kanto Region he is the inaugural, current and only Champion of the Aloha Region, he is Ash Ketchum!" shouted the announce as Ash wearing his Aloha region attire and Pikachu on his shoulder made his way to the centre of the stadium waving to the cheering crowd. He noticed where his Aloha friends Lana, Lillie, Kiawe, Sophocles and Mallow were cheering for them in the crowd.

He smiled and looked and saw where his old friends and companions were sitting the crowd, he had no lasting bitterness or bad feelings about them as he moved on and gotten stronger. He had plans to reconcile when this was over, only really trying to be away from them during the competition as he didn't think he was ready yet.

He made it to the centre stage waiting for May, the companion he had strong feelings for. He was taken aback when during the big argument with everyone when she had revealed that she too had feelings for him. He had been planning to confess to her soon but during the time when he decided to get stronger on his own he made it a mission to not only return and make up with his friends but start over with May.

He had gone on various adventures, meeting up with old Legendary Pokemon he had come across before, especially a certain Manaphy who claimed him as his father and was eager to see his parents make up again.

"And the second finalist, she comes from Petalburg City, the Hoenn Region, she is known as the Princess of Hoenn: May Maple!" shouted out the ring announcer and Ash tried not to break his facade as he spotted May looking beautiful in her attire coming out to the centre with a big smile on her face. She was blowing kisses to the audience and when she made it to the centre circle she blew one last one to Ash.

There were calls cheers from the audience who noticed and Ash managed to hide a blush at that and May seemed disappointed from his lack of reaction. Soon they looked determined as the Referee called for them to have their first Pokemon out.

It was a close battle and Ash could not help but marvel that despite being a Pokemon Coordinator in contests where style, looks and presentation were the most important factors how well she could still battle. It was a hard battle and those were the ones Ash loved the most. He showed off some old Pokemon of his he had not used in a while and finally scored the last win when he called out the legendary Solgaleo to finish off May's Blaziken.

The audience were in awe at the Pokemon hardly anyone knew about especially the referee who had to be prodded by a staff member and he finally called out "okay... huh... Blaziken is unable to battle, Solgaleo is the winner. Ash Ketchum is the winner of the match and the All Star Pokemon tournament!"

There were loud cheers and claps form the audience as Ash walked to the centre, Ash smiled as he saw that even Max, Norman and Caroline were looking proud at how May fought. As the man with the trophy came May came and asked to present it to Ash, the announcer commented on May's sportsman ship as she presented it to Ash.

Grinning after whispering to Pikachu who nodded at him, Ash finally took the trophy from the confused May and took the moment to take her face to plant a kiss on her lips. There were more calls and cheers at this (especially Ash's old friends and May's parents). Ash whispered to the stunned May "you think after the show I can introduce you and the others to my friends in Aloha, I think you and they want to know what I have been getting up to. Just in case it's not clear, I no longer have any hard feelings."

May just nodded as she finally felt Ash lifting up her arm as they both smiled at the crowd, May grinned and decided to pay him back by putt her free arm over his neck and kissing him hard as well. She let go leaving him stunned and blushing. Laughing and happy she had Ash back as a friend (though it's clear to everyone they would never be 'just friends' now) they faced the crowd again.


End file.
